


Во всём виноват Педоро

by Vivere



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivere/pseuds/Vivere
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 25





	Во всём виноват Педоро

Пот залил лицо, тело дрожало, судорожно сводило мышцы до исступления в желании податься вверх, навстречу тугому, жаркому нутру. В желании ухватить за холку, поставить раком, навалиться сверху и ебать, пока не сотрётся кожа на коленях и не заноют от усталости бёдра. Но нельзя, не позволил - пальцы накрепко ухватились за влажную простынь, скомкали, едва не разрывая. Сущая пытка, а не секс — всё как любит его омега. 

~~Его~~ омега орал и злился, материл и бил во всю силу. Давал редко, но всегда исправно - раз в месяц, когда тёк. Но становился не послушный и нежный, как писали в омегаверсных фанфиках по Хиджигину, а настоящим монстром, будто скидывал привычную личину младшего демона, и сатанел пуще привычного. Гинтоки не любил трахаться во время чужой течки, но выбора, ожидаемо, ему никто не предоставлял. Но Гинтоки не был против. В последнее время он закрывал глаза на заскоки своего омеги, позволял многое и лишь согласно кивал, стискивая сильное тело в кольцо объятий и потираясь всем телом, жадный сплавить их запахи в единое целое. Чтобы ни одному альфе, ни одному бете и, возможно, омеге, и в голову не пришло соваться к его личному монстру.  
Когда их отношения постепенно начали переходить на новый уровень? Это всегда был секс, только он. Животный, прописанный природой: альфа и омега, два демона, черное и белое, верный пёс Бакуфу и бывший преступник.  
Хотелось чтобы придурок знал, кто здесь главный.

Широяша согласно скрежетал по решётке в своей ментальной клетке. Тот самый Широяша, альфа-альф, который быстро превратился в ласкового, послушного щенка, словно всю жизнь так и ждал, кому бы прислужить. Гинтоки же был уверен, что с детства мечтал о мягкой, сладкой омежке-женщине, которая будет кукольно красивой, нежной и послушной. Которая после плотного, любовно приготовленного ужина, скинет своё яркое кимоно, позволит разложить себя на шёлковых простынях, и даст вылюбить основательно и несколько раз за ночь без страха получить по ебалу за лишнее телодвижение. Желательно, Кецуно Ану. Но кого выберет его альфа стало понятно ещё с их первой встречи в Икедае, когда Хиджиката, не замешкавшись и на секунду, сделал красивый выпад вперёд и едва не насадил Гинтоки на свою катану, будто канапе на шпажку. 

Гинтоки в тот короткий момент ощутил ностальгию. Гинтоки учуял проблему. Широяша же довольно облизнулся.  
Со времен его славной карьеры в рядах Джоишиши, когда долгими месяцами приходилось топтаться на одном месте, а сходить на блядки представлялось возможным лишь в мечтах или в кусты с собственной рукой, из всего штаба имеющихся омег и бет Широяша выбрал самого выёбистого и долбанутого фрика, желающего разрушить мир и начать свою эмо-карьеру где-нибудь за пределами Эдо. Между ним и Такасуги небыло даже намёка на симпатию и в обычный день они собачились по мелочам и настолько тупым причинам, что Зура внезапно оказывался самым адекватным членом их группы. Такасуги, в довесок к паскудному характеру, любил выёбываться своей капитанской позицией, потому и не давал Гинтоки контроля ни на йоту.  
Воображаемый ошейник Широяши в чужих руках трещал, то и дело распадался, удерживаемый лишь тонкими волосками нитей, но никак не желал рваться. А потому демон внутри рычал, бился, но послушно затихал и подставлял своё уязвимое пузо пока они трахались, а Такасуги кидал своё излюбленное: «Шоё приютил не демона, а животное, Гинтоки». И ржал, ржал до слёз, пока Широяша, бездумно скалясь, послушно вколачивал того в пол. До последнего вздоха, до кровавых полос, до ломоты во всём теле и сорванного голоса. Гинтоки оставалось лишь вздыхать, после утирая остатки спермы с живота, и обещать самому себе, что более он к омегам мужского пола не сунется и за километр, как бы демон не выл. _Он был S, чёрт возьми!_ Но его альфу в который раз в жизни, упрямо сворачивало не в ту сторону.

После войны, найдя для себя новое занятие, Гинтоки уверенно решил, что всё, хватит с него недо-отношений. Раздражение медленно накапливалось и грозилось сломить метафорическую «чашу терпения». К тому же, у него так и не стабилизировался цикл гона, а потому пару дней в два месяца приходилось, на радость старухе, брать любую подработку и выслуживаться до изнеможения, иначе Широяша грозился сорваться с цепи и уйти в загул, который обычно заканчивался мясорубкой всего живого, что косо посмотрит в его сторону.  
И всё помалу шло своим чередом. Он даже, чего уж там, умудрился завести себе маленькую семью. Старые раны помалу затягивались - наконец-то можно было вздохнуть полной грудью.  
Но тут, будто малолетняя фанатка, внезапно вбежавшая на сцену обнять Джастина Бибера, объявился Он, и накренил и без того шаткие весы души Гинтоки. Ему хватило лишь надменного взгляда — так и не простил Гинтоки свой проигрыш — и хлёстко брошенного _«кучерявый болван»,_ чтобы Широяша внутри неприятно заскрёб когтями по прутьям и радостно завилял хвостом, силясь передать поводок новому господину. Гинтоки держался до поры до времени, умело затравливая демона обратно в клетку, но позорно проиграл по всем фронтам. 

А ведь на самом-то деле во всём был виноват Педоро. _Тот самый офигенный коп из лучшего фильма всех времён!_ Гинтоки тогда крупно повезло, чего не случалось уже давненько: в премьерный день долгожданного кроссовера «Мой сосед Педоро и Якудза против пришельца», у него внезапно появились деньги - _нет, чёртова бабА, аренда может и подождать!_ \- и, успешно почесав языком, ему удалось выбить целых два билета на вечерний сеанс. Последних, между прочим. _Какие бездельники ходят на такие дурацкие фильмы? Заняться им, что-ли, больше нечем?!_ Оставался лишь вопрос: а с кем же пойти?  
Кецуно Ана была недоступна — Гедомару это весьма вежливо и понятливо объяснила. Пару раз битой по голове объяснила, чтобы наверняка.  
Вариант с Шинпачи отпал сразу, поскольку тот уже второй день с ним не разговаривал. Ну подумаешь, спьяну случайно раздавил диск с хитами Оцу-чан, где она произносила «чоме» не четыре раза, а пять. Ну подумаешь, подтёрся её плакатом. Шинпачи сам виноват, что проигнорировал свои обязанности негласно выбранной домохозяйки, и не удосужился прибраться в доме и закупить побольше туалетной бумаги.  
А вот на Кагуру был разобижен сам Гинтоки. Мелкая обжора — _какой кретин её воспитывал?!_ \- посмела заявить, что: _«На такие детские фильмы ходят только законченные мадао и педофилы. И самого главного педофила - Педоро - давно пора засудить»_.  
Из-за угла, с восторженным криком: _«Гин-сан, ну ты везунчик! Мы же друзья, помнишь? Лучшие!»_ , почуяв халяву и смущённо махая рукой, нёсся Хасегава. Гинтоки подумал, и скрылся в противоположном углу: он же не какой-то там мадао, чтобы ходить в кино с истинным Мадао.  
На миг проскочила мысль позвать одну из дам его гарема, но испепеляющий взгляд Гориллы, с фиолетовыми фингалами под обеими глазами, из мусорного бака напротив — _он уже и мысли читает, что-ли?!_ \- напомнил о том, что эти женщины могли и сами сойти за якудза, и в случае неверного слова или движения, ему грозит перспектива не досчитаться зубов и костей.  
О том, чтобы идти самому и речи не шло: его личная сталкерша без стеснения дышала в затылок и возбуждённо перечисляла сколько раз и в каких позах Гинтоки «сразит её пришельца», а также бредила новым, оригинальным способом использования подлокотников киношных кресел.  
И тогда его осенило: ведь в его кругу знакомых был один мадао, который тоже любил эти фильмы! Не просто любил: они тогда пересеклись из-за Хиджикатовских сталкерских замашек, и он имел удовольствие видеть, как его враг ревел, будто замученная жизнью жена алкоголика, когда закончилась её любимая сопливая дорама - _Что значит Гин-сан тоже ревел? У Гин-сана просто вспотели глаза!_ Наверняка Хиджиката и билет не успел купить, с его-то круглосуточными патрулями. Да и зудеть над ухом не будет, если они очень постараются не смотреть на друг друга. 

План изначально показался Гинтоки провальным: всё-таки они с Хиджикатой, как-никак, по-человечески общаться могли, лишь будучи ужранным в хлам или когда спасались от призраков на похоронах. Но, к его великому удивлению, когда он, ловко перехватив бегущего Хиджикату за полы пиджака и грубо крикнув _«Пошли!»_ , ткнул в лицо злосчастный билет, тот внезапно согласился. Правда, голова после болела нещадно, а рёбра ныли и налились синяками, подозрительно напоминающими отпечатки сапог — ну откуда Гинтоки было знать, что тот гнался за очередным Джои?  
В кино, к ещё большему удивлению, они сходили весьма прилично и даже без происшествий, за исключением попорченной обивки передних сидений и головы какого-то лысеющего старика в парике, когда Хиджиката решил приправить попкорн майонезом. После стало совсем странно, когда они вместе бродили по Кабуки-чо и обсуждали как ловко Педоро спас Юки-чан своими трусами, а после пожрали, надрались хорошего саке за счёт Хиджикаты, и разошлись по домам — впервые без разбитых носов и кровавых фингалов. Гинтоки тогда задумался: _«Аре? Это что было? Похоже на...свидание?»_. Но о таком и думать было противно и все мерзкие мысли мигом вымело из головы, стоило вспомнить, как Хиджиката смешивал сётю с майонезом, заявив, что это его фирменный «Лонгайленд».

Позже Гинтоки всерьёз задумался о тараканах в голове оного: Отае любезно, всего два раза врезав по морде, попросила Гин-сана помочь с уборкой в додзё, где во время перерыва на обед, не особо-то и внезапно, объявился Горилла, и слово за слово обмолвился о том, какой у него исполнительный зам, раз даже заранее выбил себе выходной на вечер и, с помощью угроз сеппуку, заставил несчастного Ямазаки достать билет на злосчастный фильм ещё до премьеры. И ведь плюнул на деньги и личное место в середине зала — Гинтоки-то достались билеты в самом конце левого края — и согласился пойти с ним. 

Ещё через пару дней Хиджиката сам перехватил Гинтоки у входа в бар Отосэ и под хитрое хихиканье Кагуры - её громкое: _«БабА, Гин-чан отдал мне свой обед — у него свидание!», предпочёл проигнорировать_ \- и утащил в тренировочное додзё Шинсенгуми.  
Бой шёл выматывающее долго: Хиджиката, не смотря на жару и недосып, крутился юлой, ловко делал выпады и боковые подсечки, бил во всю силу, не давая времени отдышаться. С их последней стычки прошло немало времени - зная замкома, тот тренировался сутки напролёт. Гинтоки изрядно устал и морально выдохся, но продолжал удерживать бешеный напор на одних лишь альфа-инстинктах, пока внезапно Хиджиката, ловко поднырнув ему под руку, не укусил его в загривок и повалил наземь, пока Гинтоки пытался подавить собственное офигевание и вернуть фирменный взгляд дохлой рыбы. Хиджиката тогда впервые улыбнулся — не как обычно скривил рожу в ненормальном оскале или приподнял уголок губ в насмешке, а именно улыбнулся. Гинтоки этот выпад подкосил похлеще укуса, а потому он упустил момент, как они оказались закупающими дешёвое пиво у ларька, а после - завалившимися на диване в Йорозуе, где они смотрели реран «Lady’s 4» и, кто знает почему, ржали так громко, что заявилась Катерина и пожелала присоединится — вечеринка тогда закончилась в кратчайшие сроки. 

И тогда Гинтоки действительно задумался и смирился с тем неизбежным, к чёму вёл фанфик: а ведь Хиджиката, хоть и оставался придурком, но не законченным. И лицо у него было действительно симпатичное, а его смоляные волосы - всегда идеально ровные, на вид очень мягкие - удачно контрастируют с завораживающе синими глазами. Да и интересы у них совпадали с завидным постоянством — не просто так же Сорачи собирался, но вовремя одумался, сделать Хиджикату главным героем. 

К сексу, на удивление, они пришли не сразу, хотя искрило между ними похлеще огней Терминала. В тот злополучный день у Гинтоки уже 3-й день шёл гон. Он отвлекался как мог, даже умудрился выиграть триста йен в пачинко — демон в кой-то веке молчал и не рыпался. Но эйфория быстро сошла на нет, когда очнулся он на коленях, со вкусом и пошлым причмокиванием отлизывающим никому иному, как демоническому замкому, где-то в тёмном переулке, пропахшем отходами и потом местного сброда выпивох, прямо за углом забегаловки где он, собственно, ранее остановился хорошенько нажраться до беспамятства. С миссией справился успешно: откуда взялся Хиджиката, память услужливо решила укрыть от него, но отчетливо подсказала, что пригласил того он сам. Вернее, Широяша, почуяв свою избранную добычу, тут же впился в неё своими клыками, как-то сумел напоить того в сопли, и бросил Гинтоки расхлебывать последствия. Гинтоки впервые задумался о сеансе психотерапии.  
_«Что за поведение, вор налогов? Подставляться в подворотне сомнительным личностям вроде меня?»_ \- изумлённо подумал тогда Гинтоки и поспешил отстраниться, чтобы смыться куда подальше ( _желательно, в другую галактику_ ), но замер, стоило услышать непривычный тихий скулёж и взглянуть вверх: Хиджиката, коп до костей и мозга, упрямо сжимая рукоять Мурамаши, кривил лицо и заламывал брови на манер вселенской озлобленности, но при этом прогибался в пояснице и вертел задом, подаваясь на язык, словно искусная блядь, каких не водилось даже в Йошиваре.  
Пах Хиджиката чернилами, железом и, сдавшись напору ласк, пробиваясь через слои блокиратора, наконец-то проступил тот самый мягкий запах, присущий всем омегам - такая неподходящая его персоне свежая сирень.  
_«А ведь точно, он же - омега. Злобный, дерзкий, раздражающий всем своим естеством, но омега»_ , - впервые с начала их недо-дружбы, осознал Гинтоки.  
На вкус тот оказался неожиданно сладким, с нотками чего-то фруктового — Гинтоки, наблюдая за тем, как Хиджиката, извращенец, мать его, заливал кофе белой мерзостью, был уверен, что вместо смазки из него тоже должен литься майонез. От одной лишь мысли желудок противно скручивало, а ноги сами неслись в уборную. Его привычно замутило. 

Пальцы в волосах грубо сжали серебристые кудри и не дали отстраниться, и Гинтоки вновь пропал, а очнулся уже стоя, страстно вылизывающим чужой рот и толкающимся языком чуть ли не до гланд, пока мозолистая рука так хорошо надрачивала ему член, спускаясь до самого узла, а сам он, совсем расстаравшись, трахал Хиджикату пальцами - да так умело, что омега хрипло стонал на одной ноте, и смазка непрерывно текла по дрожащим ляжкам, пачкая наскоро приспущенные штаны.

После неловкого перепихона, который-то и перепихоном было сложно назвать - привычки таскать с собой презервативы ни один, ни второй не имели, а потому до большего дело, к счастью, не дошло - они неловко попрощались. Точнее, попрощался Гинтоки, кинув в след удаляющейся спине вновь взбесившегося замкома простое: _«Ну, до встречи что-ли, Оогуши-кун. Смотри, не въебись в стену по дороге домой — ты же ужранный в говнище. И кто из Бакуфу таких идиотов-то понабрал?»_. 

Но уже дома, грузно завалившись на футон, Широяша вновь трогал себя между ног и с урчанием вылизывал остатки чужой смазки с пальцев, в то время как Гинтоки подумывал о том, как же его угораздило вновь ослабить поводок; о том, как же его всё это достало, и о двадцати способах выебать Хиджикату своим боккеном буквально и фигурально, лишь бы перестал медленно, но верно занимать собой тот самый закрытый ото всех участок в голове и сердце, который по-праву принадлежал лишь Шоё-сенсею.  
Гинтоки тот же час запланировал более не пересекаться с Хиджикатой и всеми Шинсенгуми в частности, надеясь, что неуместные мысли были лишь мимолетными бредом, вызванным на фоне эйфории от оргазма.

Хиджиката же, наплевав на тонкое душевное состояние на грани срыва главного героя — _Майора-самурай, без меня же аниме закроют, майонезная твоя голова!_ \- нашёл его сам в их любимой забегаловке. Свои сталкерские замашки — _а это именно они и были. Никто не может так просто вырваться из чар обаятельного Гин-сана!_ \- он умело выдал за внезапную жажду перекусить во время скучного патруля. Они тогда знатно подрались, кто помнит почему. Или же, потому что Гинтоки плюнул в «Хиджиката-спешл» в отместку за оскорбление своих известных кудрей – _дуракам, которые укладывают свои волосы майонезом, а их челку выпрямляет Майоратти, не понять страданий кучерявых людей!_  
Они долго, выматывающе валяли друг друга по полу и обменивались вялыми ударами, пока Хиджиката вдруг весь не сжался, схватил его за грудки, приблизился совсем близко - так, что их носы чуть ли не касались - но спешно отвернулся и промялил едва слышно: _«Хочешь?»_.  
Гинтоки следовало бы прикинуться идиотом, состроить фирменный взгляд дохлой рыбы и протянуть своё дурацкое: _«Хаааа? Чегооо?»_. Гинтоки следовало бы возмутиться, ударить посильнее и прокричать что-то в духе : _«Ты головой ударился, да, Оогуши-кун? Я штраф платить не буду, так что позови Пустого внутри себя и пусть он тебе вправит мозги на место, чёртов коп!»_. Гинтоки следовало сбить с того спесь простой, но неприятной ложью: _«Ты в курсе, что трахал Широяшу? А, это - я? Нет, я, конечно, но не совсем я. Демон хочет тебя, а я — нет. Смирись с этим, икемен, не все члены встают на одни лишь синие глаза и смазливые мордашки»_.  
Но вместо этого губы сами сложились трубочкой и выдавили жалкое: _«Хочу»_.  
Секс у них тогда был быстрым, острым, жарким до невозможности и невыносимо выматывающим, пробирающим до самых костей. Но после, опустошенно глядя в облупленный потолок дешёвого лав-отеля и едва касаясь пальцами охладевшей стороны футона — Хиджиката, напоследок даже не глянув в его сторону, поспешил сразу же смыться — Гинтоки вновь почувствовал себя опустошенным. 

Отказать хотелось, но не вышло. В последующие разы стало совсем невыносимо: их циклы, словно найдя подходящего партнёра, синхронизировались, и теперь Гинтоки постоянно ощущал знакомый приглушенный запах сирени. На себе, на своих мелких, на незнакомцах; в дрянных забегаловках, в вычурных домах и второсортных кабаках. Казалось, он въелся под кожу, чем существенно усложнил и без того нелёгкую жизнь главного героя — другого объяснения, почему у него не встал на Цукуё, откровенно зазывающую, галантно выглядывающей из выреза кимоно, ножкой, и большими, мягкими сиськами над ослабленным пояском, у него не нашлось.  
Зато исправно стояло, стоило завидеть вдали знакомую мужскую, но по-омежьи округлую, задницу, обтянутую черной тканью. Гинтоки до сих пор со стыдом припоминал, как внезапно среди ночи на душе невыносимо заскребло и он, ведомый лишь инстинктами, выскочил из Йорозуи под раздражённое шипение сонной Кагуры, и прокрался в казармы Шинсенгуми. Как пубертатный подросток, перемахнул через стену и побежал лишь на одном энтузиазме прямо к комнате Хиджикаты.  
У замкома не горел свет, но Гинтоки знал — ждёт. Сёдзи легко разъехались в стороны. Так же легко, как в приглашающем жесте развёл свои колени Хиджиката.  
Он позволил остаться до утренней побудки, но приказал более не показываться на глаза, пригрозив сеппуку. Сого, проводящий свой очередной ритуал на убийство Хиджикаты, завидев удаляющегося Гинтоки, лишь по-садистки подмигнул, имитируя пальцами неприличный жест.

Совсем невыносимо стало, когда Хиджиката неожиданно бросил ему в лицо пачку конфет, которые они якобы конфисковали у нелегалов-аманто и : « _Лучше уж пусть Гинтоки поскорее сдохнет от диабета, чем они будут пылиться, занимая драгоценное место на полке в подсобке вещдоков»_.  
Совсем плохо стало, когда во время очередной перепалки они по-привычному прижались лбами и носами и, нечаянно дёрнув головой, Гинтоки мазнул губами по чужой щеке. Его тогда, на удивление, не стошнило, а Хиджиката затих и зарделся, как девственница, впервые увидавшая член.

Просто в один день Гинтоки забылся, и пришёл в чувство рычащим на Сого, который весьма успешно метил в Хиджикату из своей базуки, пока замком разбирался с бушующим аманто – _удивлённо-вопросительное: «Данна?» до сих пор не выходило из головы_.

Просто в один день он осознал, что глаза у Хиджикаты были темно-синие и искрились неукротимой злостью – вся его сущность как на ладони. Но был редкий момент когда на пике оргазма, или когда его удавалось заинтересовать, они становились совсем прозрачные и яркие, как летнее небо. Всего на миг - и за привычным раздражением проскакивало что-то незнакомое, мягкое. Он бы мог сказать «нежное», но такое слово совсем не ложилось на язык, стоило подумать о Хиджикате. Нет, это было оно, другое - взаимопонимание и доверие. То самое, которое, не смотря на вечные перепалки, не помешало им идти на битву спина к спине. И этого было достаточно, но в тоже время мало. 

Демон вернулся, зарычал, ухватился руками за жилистые бедра — посильнее, чтобы до синяков и красных отметен крупных ладоней - потянул на себя, упираясь пятками в пол, и задвигался, как заведенный. Омега над ним со свистом втянул воздух и едва не завалился сверху, вовремя успев упереться рукой ему в грудь. Но, к сожалению, более не издал звука. Лицо его вновь вернуло ту самую маску безразличия, а в глазах заплескались искры неизменного раздражения - лишь ускоренное дыхание и тело, покачиваемое под напором сильных толчков. Но омега не соскочил, и даже позволил быстро облапить края судорожно сжимающейся вокруг члена мокрой дырки.  
Длинные пальцы Хиджикаты медленно скользнули по лицу, убрали мокрые пряди со лба. Продолжили путь вниз, невесомо погладили ресницы, а после прочертили дорожку от переносицы к выемке под носом; спустились к губам, приподняли верхнюю и надавили на удлинившиеся клыки.  
Любому другому он бы такого не позволил — слишком свежи были воспоминания о прошлом. 

Небывалое удовольствие пронзило от макушки до пальцев на ногах и Широяша, быстро мазнув языком по самим подушечкам, довольно оскалился, окончательно перехватывая контроль и начиная бешеную скачку. Не любовь, не секс - самая примитивная долбёжка, пока член не зажмёт чужую простату и достанет до самой матки; пока не разбухнет узел, а омега над ним завоет на одной ноте и они сольются воедино в нескончаемом экстазе. Смазка потекла по лобку и двигаться стало совсем легко: внутри хлюпало и изредка издавало противный, чавкающий звук — Широяша утробно заурчал.

Но тут лицу стало жарко, но не от близости их тел и скоро взятого быстрого темпа, а от наливающейся болью, словно тронутой быстрым жалом осы, щеки. Он в недоумении проморгался, помалу останавливаясь, но лишь краем глаза заметил вновь занесённую для удара руку, и не успел увернуться. Голову мотнуло в сторону, а к слюне во рту примешался привкус метала от случайно прокушенного языка — Хиджиката мог иногда, без особого размаха, влепить до искр перед глазами. Это неожиданно помогло: его мотнуло, будто окунулся с головой в омут и резко вынырнул, заполняя лёгкие таким нужным воздухом, туман в голове рассеялся, а руки наконец-то разжали помалу занемевшие пальцы из жесткой хватки на чужих бёдрах. Гинтоки облегчённо выдохнул, возвратив себе контроль.

\- Успокоился,а, Йорозуя? - Взъерепенился Хиджиката. Нахохлился, как воробей, и краем глаза проверил катану под боком, всегда готовый приструнить.- Я же предупреждал - не распускай руки. Привязывать тебя, что-ли? Тч, животное.

\- Не называй меня так, - обиженно буркнул Гинтоки. В сердце неприятно кольнуло — он уже слышал подобное оскорбление в своей «прошлой» жизни, но в отличие от последнего раза, когда разум затопили бесконтрольная ярость и злость, он почувствовал обиду и раскаяние.

\- А как же тебя называть, кучерявая ты башка? - Грубо, но без привычного раздражения в голосе, отозвался Хиджиката. Глянул на Гинтоки нечитаемым взглядом и, не вставая, потянулся в сторону к любовно оставленному возле футона мундиру. Характерно чиркнула зажигалка, в комнате запахло крепким табаком. - Все вы, альфы, озабоченные ублюдки. Так и живёте — лишь бы кулаками помахать и кому-нибудь присунуть.

Гинтоки завороженно засмотрелся на то, как тонкие губы крепко сжимают кончик грозящейся выпасть сигареты - _но никогда не выпадающий, ведь Хиджиката освоил особую аниме-технику не ронять свои «раковые палочки» даже когда орал_ \- и послушно закивал, пока омега вновь не откинулся спиной ему на колени, сжал бока покрепче своими сильными ногами и мучительно медленно повёл бёдрами по кругу — так, слегка подразнить. Вновь накатило что-то чуждое и давно забытое.

\- Почему ты, хааа, маскируешь запах? Все и так знают, что ты сук.., - яркий огонёк сигареты завис в опасной близости от его соска, а потому Гинтоки поспешил исправиться: - Омегааа.

\- Ты реально идиот? Шинсенгуми — сплошные альфы. Вам же башку напрочь сносит. 

Хиджиката заржал во весь голос, будто рассказал сейчас очень неприличную, но смешную до колик в животе, шутку. Впрочем, он всегда смеялся, когда выдавался случай плюнуть желчью и ядом в сторону альф. В этом был весь он — злой, жёсткий и презирающий всеобщее животное начало. Презирающий себя и слабость собственного тела.  
Гинтоки мог понять, почему Хиджиката такой тернистый.. нет, скорее сучистый, не только биологически, но и по характеру. 

Пробыв пару дней в его теле во время той самой арки смены душ, ему посчастливилось попасть именно на период течки. Голова нещадно болела, соски разбухли и неприятно тёрлись о форму, а дырка то и дело сокращалась, заливая смазкой свежую подкладку, смененную менее часа назад. В довесок, словно сговорившись, рядом то и дело постоянно вертелся сталкер-Горилла со своими занудными завываниями о самке гориллы «милейшей Отае-сан», неадекватный садист Софа-кун _(Сого, данна, Сого)_ , и мямля Джимми. Создавалось впечатление, что без постоянного надзора зама работа в Шинсенгуми, которую эти нахлебники и тратильщики налогов и так выполняли через жопу, сходила на нет, а потому каждый посчитал своим долгом основательно выебать Гинтоки мозги по самым дурацким мелочам.  
Гинтоки удивлялся, как Хиджиката умудрялся это терпеть и не вырезал парочку своих в первые же дни знакомства. Поначалу показалось, что весь стресс замкому помогает унять кругообразный шинсен: у Хиджикаты в наличии оказался личный ~~раб~~ ассистент, которого Гинтоки едва не убил в противостоянии с _белыми, пародирующими злодеев из Матрицы_ , чьё имя он так не смог вспомнить, увлекшись невообразимо анимешными глазами. Будь тот девчонкой, их рейтинги бы подскочили до небес благодаря всяким извращенцам. Но вот тот оказался крайне назойлив, и довёл Гинтоки до состояния «ора-ора-ора» и долбания головой об стену в кратчайшие сроки, побив рекорд Соичиро-куна на целых две минуты. _У них нету, что-ли, кастинга в Шинсены, чтобы отсеять законченных придурков?!_  
Вернувшись в своё тело, Гинтоки лишь сочувственно сжал чужое плечо, и подарил Хиджикате несколько упаковок высоко впитывающих прокладок. Хиджиката, ублюдок, подарок не оценил, тут же набросившись с кулаками и пытаясь запихнуть одну из упаковок ему прямо в горло и задницу.

И всё же, как бы Хиджиката не сучился и материл последними словами, от которых скручивались уши мамаши хоста Кйоширо, Гинтоки знал - на него всегда можно было положиться, а за его спиной всегда будет надёжная опора в виде разъярённого, ненасытного демона. Такого же, как он сам.

Во внезапном порыве Гинтоки протянул руки, и, обхватив его лицо, погладил скулы, отвёл влажные волосы за ухо и задохнулся, когда Хиджиката выдохнул едкий дым через нос, параллельно затушив сигарету в пепельнице, и раскрасневшись отнюдь не от секса, прикрыл веки и словил языком подушечки его пальцев. Сначала неуверенно лизнул на пробу, а после с жадным энтузиазмом втянул в рот, будто ему там майонезом намазано.  
Гинтоки осознал, что не заметил, ошибался — клетка демона была заперта давно и прочно. Это не Широяша, больше никогда не будет он. 

Гинтоки не сдержался: тут же вытащил пальцы, прижал к себе разомлевшего Хиджикату и медленно повёл губами по шее, размазывая кровь, спускаясь вниз - к тому самому месту, где приличные альфы ставили свои метки. Сильная спина под его рукой напряглась, а над ухом раздался резкий вдох: омега боялся, омега не хотел, омега ненавидел всех альф, но не вырвался, потому что один всё-таки смог сломить броню и проникнуть в его естество, заняв своё место как частичка единого целого.  
_Нет, сейчас нельзя._ Хиджиката принадлежал лишь Шинсенгуми, а Гинтоки не принадлежал никому, но в тоже время — всем. Слишком многое висело на их плечах. Слишком многое требовало внимания. Но а после, когда от них останутся лишь имена и далёкие, забытые образы неведомых героев — вот тогда будь что будет.

\- Хиджи.., - _нет, не то,_ \- Тоширо. Тоши. Через пару лет я скажу тебе.. а после спрошу.

\- А выдержки у тебя хватит? - с нескрываемой усмешкой в голосе хмыкнул Хиджиката. А после улыбнулся, почти невесомо коснулся губами чужих губ и зашептал:- Я отвечу. Всегда.


End file.
